Sorry, It Didn't Work Out
by CrueFan21
Summary: While out on a town, Kristoff tells Anna about a girl he used to date, and how she broke his heart. A Kristanna one-shot.


Sorry, It Didn't Work Out

* * *

On a warm spring day, Anna and Kristoff decided to take a walk through town square. Kristoff had the day off today, and Anna wanted to take advantage of that, and spend as much time with him as she could. As the two walked through the streets, people smiled and greeted them kindly. Ever since the Great Thaw, Kristoff had been hailed as hero of Arendelle. His bravery, and his status as the Official Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer had earned him quite the reputation in the kingdom.

However, like Elsa, he was still getting used to the idea of so many people being around him. For most of his life it had just been him, Sven, and his troll family. He'd had his fair share of human interaction before, and knew right off the bat that it wasn't all pleasant. A bitter relationship with a certain someone had led Kristoff to believe that humans just aren't worth the trouble. After meeting Anna however, those feelings changed. There was something about her that sent a wave of passion over him every time he was with her. He'd known love once before, and had a bad experience with it. After that, he vowed never again to fall in love with someone. However, it would appear that fate had other plans. When the two reached the end of the street, Anna pointed to a small restaurant nearby.

"Oh! I've never been there before! Let's go!" she cried excitedly. She grabbed Kristoff by the arm, and pulled him inside the building.

"Ok, Anna whatever you say" Kristoff laughed. He loved it when she was happy.

The two were quickly shown their seats, and given a menu of things to order. In all honesty, Kristoff wasn't very hungry, but he didn't care. If Anna wanted something, then she should have it.

"What are you getting?" Anna asked, looking at him over her menu.

"I think I'm going to have salad," Kristoff said.

"That's it?"

"That's all I'm hungry for, really."

"Well, alright then. I think I'm going to have the clam chowder, along with the turkey sandwich."

"You can get whatever you want. It's my treat," Kristoff said, smiling.

Anna smiled in return. He was so adorable. When the waiter came to their table, Kristoff and Anna placed their orders. After which, they continued a conversation that they had been having earlier that day. The two were discussing their favorite things.

"So what is your favorite holiday?" Anna asked.

Kristoff thought for a minute. "I'd have to say Christmas. I love spending time with my family, and watching everyone give each other presents. Plus, I love the decorations that are put out. What about you?"

"Well, I've always been fond of Valentine's Day," Anna answered.

Kristoff raised his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because of what it symbolizes: love. It's a day when you can show your significant other just how much you mean to them. I've think that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I guess," Kristoff said, glumly.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. You look like you're having a good time, and I don't want to spoil your day."

"Come on, Kristoff, tell me. If something is bothering you, I'd like to know," she said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Well, I don't really care for Valentine's Day because of a bad experience I had in the past."

"A bad experience?" Anna asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a girl I used to….date."

Anna's eyes widened. This was quite the revelation. "Kristoff, I didn't you know you had an ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, I did. And she was really something too. But things just didn't turn out well."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we had been dating for over a year, and we couldn't have been closer. When I wasn't harvesting and selling ice, I was spending time with her; laughing, swimming, fishing, going to plays. We were always doing something together. I thought she was my soulmate; the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. Finally, I summoned up the courage to ask her to marry me. I couldn't afford a ring, so instead I bought a bouquet of roses, her favorite flower. When I went over to her house one day to pop the question, she told me that she no longer wanted to see me. Confused, and heartbroken, I asked why, and she told me it was because she had found somebody else that she loved more than me."

Anna gasped. "That's awful, Kristoff! I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah, that's what she said too. She said that she was sorry, but it just didn't work out. I begged her to stay, and to please reconsider, but she said that she didn't want to be with a man who couldn't afford much. Needless to say, I was devastated. She eventually went on and married a nobleman, and I haven't seen or heard from her since. After that experience I pretty much decided that humans weren't worth the trouble. I then kept to myself, feeling that relationships weren't worth it, especially if someone could dump you simply because you didn't make enough money."

Kristoff looked at Anna; her light blue eyes stared hungrily back at him. He smiled, and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "But then I met you," he said. "I knew then that not all people are like this girl was. There are people like you who are beautiful inside and out. You're amazing, Anna. In every sense of the word. You really know how to bring out the best in someone. You really know how to make a person…happy. I cannot even begin to tell you how much that means to me. I love you so much."

His words sank deep into her heart. Anna tried to fight back the joyful tears in her eyes, but it was no use. She leaned forward and kissed Kristoff on the lips, lingering for a few seconds to savor the moment. When they broke apart, they both looked lovingly at each other. "I love you too, Kristoff," Anna said.

"Kristoff!" called a voice from the other side of the building.

Anna and Kristoff turned, and saw a woman around Anna's age walking towards them.

"Kristoff, it's so good to see you! How have you been? As if I didn't already know. You're the hero of Arendelle, and the Official Ice Master and Deliverer! What a title! You must be making lots of money."

To Kristoff's astonishment, it was the same woman that had dumped him years earlier. Only she didn't look as well-off as he thought she would. In fact, Kristoff was dressed more stylish than she was.

"Hi Elizabeth, it's good to see you too," Kristoff said, nervously.

"Are you doing anything later? How about we go to jeweler later? We can catch up on all that's been going on, and even pick up some merchandise."

Kristoff knew instantly why she was talking to him. Now that he was famous and had a fancy title, which came with a good salary, she wanted him back. Though he didn't know exactly what happened, Kristoff assumed that the nobleman Elizabeth married, no longer cared about her.

"So what do you say?" Elizabeth asked.

Kristoff took one look at Anna, and smiled.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, but it didn't work out, remember?"

Elizabeth was at a loss for words. She stared at Kristoff and Anna with her mouth open wide. Kristoff struggled not to laugh as he looked at her. The waiter then came and placed their food in front of them. Kristoff placed his napkin on his lap, picked up his fork, and addressed Elizabeth for the last time.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Elizabeth, my girlfriend, Princess Anna, and I would like to eat," he said.

Anna smiled, and shot a quick glance at Elizabeth, who was still stunned. She turned around and walked out the restaurant, leaving Anna and Kristoff to themselves.

"That was your ex?" Anna asked.

"Yep, sure was," Kristoff replied.

"Wow! She sure looked disappointed. Can't say I blame her though, she did miss out on the most adorable man in the world."

"You could look at it that way or you could look at it another way," Kristoff said.

"What's that?"

"If she never had dumped me, then you and I wouldn't be sitting here eating lunch together."

Anna blushed. He was a keeper all right, and an adorable one at that.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
